A little bit Love
by lilnerdjo
Summary: Valentinstags Fanfiction zum Paring Asriel x (Female!)Frisk, weil ich Undertale liebe und die beiden auch Ich bin echt schlecht mit Zusammenfassungen also lest es einfach bei Interesse... Es ist meine erste Undertale Fanfiction also habt Gnade Ich übernehme keine Haftung für Rechtschreib-und Grammatikfehler


_Kommt ein bisschen spät, aber es ist noch Valentinstag, also bin ich noch nicht zu spät ^^_

 _Gerade heute könnt ich auch so einen wie Asriel gebrauchen, da ich mich echt nicht Valentinstags mäßig fühle *sfz*_  
 _Aber ich hoffe ihr hattet viel Spaß damit ^^_

* * *

 _"_ _Na los geh schon, die anderen warten auf dich."_

 _…_

 _"_ _Du hast doch bestimmt was Besseres zu tun."_

 _Schweren Herzen sah ich ihn an, wollte so gerne etwas zu ihm sagen, doch ich wusste einfach nicht was, oder wie ich es am besten formulieren könnte. So gern wollte ich bei ihm bleiben, wollte ihn mitnehmen, wollte dass er bei mir bleibt. Doch auch ich musste letztendlich einsehen, dass dies nicht möglich war, da er…irgendwann jetzt wieder zu Flowey werden würde._

 _Er konnte nicht sehen, wie die Tränen in meinen Augen sich formten und meine Wangen runterrollten, da er mir den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Er sah auf die Blumen, dort wo Chara lag…also zumindest sein Körpers. Langsam legte ich meine Arme um ihn und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Rücken._

 _"_ _Ich…ich verspreche dir, dass ich regelmäßig herkommen werde. Und wenn ich nur Flowey vorfinde, dann sei es so, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du hier für immer allein bist.", flüsterte ich leise._

 _Meine Stimme war rau, rauer als ich wollte, dass sie klang, doch ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Ich spürte wie er zusammen zuckte und ließ ihn los. Als er zu mir sah, nickte ich ihm lächelnd zu, obwohl immer noch Tränen meine Wangen runterflossen. Dann wandte ich mich ab und ging, ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen. Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht über mein Herz bringen würde weiter zu gehen, wenn ich jetzt zurücksah._

 _Ich ging den ganzen Weg zurück, zur Barriere, meinen Kopf gesenkt, und wenn Monster mich ansprachen versteckte ich mein Gesicht so gut es ging. Es lag nicht in meiner Art meine Gefühle zu verstecken, doch zur Zeit wollte ich einfach nicht, dass jemand sah wie ich weinte, da es viel zu schwer wäre es zu erklären. Wie sollte ich immerhin den Monstern hier erklären, dass der lang für tot geglaubte Prinz noch am Leben war, jedoch ohne Seele und deswegen in Gestalt einer Blume lebte, wobei er sich keiner der Taten, die diese Blume tat bewusst war._

 _Kurz bevor ich zu den anderen trat und ihn sagte, dass ich nun bereit sei, wischte ich mir alle Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schlug mir kurz gegen die Wangen. Ich durfte nicht mehr weinen, ansonsten würden die anderen sich nur große Sorgen machen, und dass wollte ich nicht. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, von dem ich hoffte, dass es überzeugen würde, ging ich zu ihnen und sagte ihnen, dass wir gehen könnten._

 _Doch die ganze Zeit hatte ich Asriel in meinen Gedanken, welcher hier ganz allein bleiben müsste._

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen, nur um sie kurz danach wieder zu schließen, da mir das Sonnenlicht in die Augen schien. Allgemein waren meine Augen schon immer empfindlich auf Licht gewesen, weswegen ich sie die meiste Zeit soweit zu hatte, dass ich zwar noch etwas sehen konnte, das Licht aber nicht in meine Augen schien und ich auch nicht doof aussah. Langsam richtete ich mich auf, nahm mein Handy und sah auf die Uhr. Kurz nach 9…

Es war der 14. Februar…das hieß Valentinstag. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen und ich legte mein Handy weg. Heute geh ich ihn wieder besuchen. Na ja er ist nicht wirklich da, sondern nur Flowey, aber trotzdem, auch Flowey sollte nicht allein sein und deswegen ging ich an ein paar Terminen im Jahr, normalerweise mindestens einmal im Monat, mittlerweile aber auch schon teilweise einmal in der Woche, nach unten.

Jedoch diese besonderen Tage, an denen ich immer nach unten ging, waren der Valentinstag, sein Geburtstag, den ich durch ein wenig hinterlistiges Fragen aus Dad…also König Asgore, herausbekommen hatte, Weihnachten und Ostern. Wenn das dann hieß, dass ich vielleicht auch mal zweimal die Woche dort unten bei ihm war, dann war mir das egal, ich war gerne bei ihm.

Jedoch sagte ich niemandem etwas davon, sondern dachte mir immer irgendwelche Ausreden aus. Auch wenn ich es nicht mochte zu Lügen, wollte ich Mom oder Dad oder irgendwem die Situation nicht erklären müssen.

Ich stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Es sah wunderschön draußen aus, die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten, einfach wunderschön. Sieben Jahre war es jetzt schon her, dass ich die Monster befreit hatte und alles hatte sich wunderbar entwickelt, auch wenn es echt schwer war, den Botschafter für die Monster zu mimen und nebenbei auch noch zur Schule zu gehen. Aber das hieß, dass ich auch mehr Zeit mit Dad verbringen konnte und so vielleicht auch die beiden wieder zusammenbringen konnte.

Mittlerweile war ich 15 Jahre alt und Mom bekam das auch oft genug zu spüren, dass ich doch langsam in die Pubertät kam. Besonders wenn sie mit dem Thema Jungs anfing und dann mich besonders auf Kid ansprach. Ich mein, natürlich ist er süß und so, aber…mein Herz gehört schon jemand anderem und das schon seit einer ganzen Weile.

Mich streckend ging ich zu meinem Schrank und holte etwas zum Anziehen raus. Da ich heute wieder runterging wusste ich genau was ich anziehen würde, das war sowas wie eine kleine Tradition geworden. Ich holte eine dunkelbraune Strumpfhose aus meinem Schrank, welche farblich zu meiner Haarfarbe passte, wozu die passenden Schuhe unten standen. Dann noch Unterwäsche natürlich und ein knielanges, langärmliges, blaues Kleid mit zwei lila Streifen an der Bauchregion. Das ganze Outfit sah so ähnlich aus wie das, was ich damals getragen hatte, nur das der Sweater und die Hose durch ein Kleid ersetzt worden.

Seit Asriel mich damals mit Chara…einem Jungen…verwechselt hat und auch wenn er gesagt hat, dass es nur so war, weil er es verdrängen wollte, dass Chara schon lange tot ist, habe ich mich entschlossen zwar meinem Farbstil treu zu bleiben, jedoch…ein wenig weiblicher mich an zu ziehen, da es doch schon irgendwie…unschön war für einen Jungen gehalten zu werden. Deswegen hatte ich auch Mom gefragt ob sie mir dieses Kleid nähen kann und ich liebe es und sie natürlich auch.

Schnell zog ich mich an, steckte mein Geldbeutel in eine der Taschen die Mom extra eingenäht hatte und ging dann ins Bad, um mir die Zähne zu putzen und die Haare zu kämmen. Als das geschafft war lächelte ich mein Spiegelbild an und ging dann runter. Mom sagte ich immer ich gehe spazieren, wenn ich runter zu Flowey gehe. Das werde ich auch heute wieder tun, obwohl ich es wirklich nicht mag sie an zu lügen. Die ersten paar Monate, na ja eigentlich das ganze erste Jahr war das echt schwer und sie hat mich oft durchschaut, weswegen ich dann einfach in meinem Zimmer geblieben bin, doch mittlerweile war ich leider wirklich gut darin geworden.

Und zum Teil entsprach es ja auch der Wahrheit was ich da sagte, immerhin könnte man es als einen Spaziergang bezeichnen, von hier bis zum Mt. Ebott und dann auch noch durch diese gesamte magische Welt die dort war, bis hin zu dem Platz wo ich damals gelandet war, als ich runtergefallen war, wo Flowey jetzt immer sitzt. Zuerst hat er mich immer angemeckert, wenn ich dort war, dass ich weggehen solle und ihn allein lassen solle, oder ob ich denn nichts Besseres zu tun hätte und das Asriel sowieso nicht wiederkommen würde. Gerade diese Worte haben manchmal echt weh getan, doch ich bin trotzdem weiter nach unten gegangen und hab ihn weiter besucht und mittlerweile meckerte er mich nur noch an, wenn ich eine Woche mal nicht runter kommen kann, wie ich es wagen kann einfach nicht zu erscheinen.

Heute war Mom jedoch gar nicht da. Am Kühlschrank hing nur ein Zettel, auf dem stand, dass sie nicht da sei, in Kürze jedoch wiederkommen würde und dass ich doch ruhig etwas essen soll, da sie schon etwas gegessen hat. Also machte mir eine Schüssels mit Kelloggs und aß diese. Als ich fertig war wusch ich meine Schüssels schnell ab und stellte sie wieder weg. Ich zog meine Schuhe an, braune Halbstiefelletten, mit einem kleinen Absatz, und hinterließ Mom noch eine Nachricht, bevor ich das Haus verließ.

Wie jedes Jahr am Valentinstag ging ich zu dem Blumenladen der am nächsten war und kaufte von dem Taschengeld, was ich fast immer sparte, da Mom mir fast alles kaufte was ich haben wollte, einen großen Blumenstrauß für ihn. Gut nun waren Blumen für eine Blume vielleicht nicht das Idealste aber Schokolade wär glaube ich noch schlimmer.

Die nette Verkäuferin in dem Blumengeschäft wohnte bei uns in der Nähe und kannte mich deswegen auch. Sie wusste genau was ich wollte, da ich seit diesen sieben Jahren jedes Jahr am Valentinstag hier her kam und das gleiche kaufte. Eine Mischung aus Kornblumen und roten Rosen, wobei immer eine blaue Rose in der Mitte stecken muss. Sie hatte meinen Strauß schon fertig sodass ich nur noch bezahlen musste. Ich holte das Geld raus und gab es ihr im Austausch für den Blumenstrauß.

Wie immer versprach sie mir Mom nichts zu sagen, bevor ich ging. Auf dem schnellsten Weg ging ich zum Mt. Ebott und stieg hinauf. Er wurde für Menschen jetzt offiziell freigegeben, weswegen ein Pfad gemacht wurde, um leichter hoch zu kommen. Damals musste ich noch unter aller Anstrengung meiner Kraft hinauf klettern.

Heute waren kaum Menschen hier, zumindest noch nicht zu dieser Uhrzeit. Das würde sich am späten Vorabend und in der Nacht ändern, da man dann von hier aus eine wunderschöne Aussicht auf den Sonnenuntergang und die Sterne genießen konnte, was für viele als unheimlich romantisch galt. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann würde ich gerne auch einmal mit Asriel einfach dort oben sitzen bei Nacht und ihm die Sterne zeigen, doch das würde nie passieren können.

Als ich oben angekommen war, ging ich durch den Eingang, durch den alle hinausgekommen waren und kam im Schloss wieder heraus. Es war erstaunlich wie groß hier alles war, obwohl man von außen nichts erkennen konnte. Ich ging den ganzen Weg bis zu den Ruinen zurück und beeilte mich so gut ich konnte, ohne dabei groß abgehetzt auszusehen. Als ich jedoch an dieser Statue in der Wasserfallregion vorbei kam, konnte ich nicht anders als kurz an zu halten.

Diese langsame, traurige Melodie spielte immer noch und doch gab sie mir irgendwie Hoffnung. Immer wenn ich hier kurz anhielt, dann wurde mir warm ums Herz. Genauso warm, wie mir wurde, wenn ich an Asriel dachte. Lächelnd besah ich die Statue, der ich damals aus reiner kindlicher Unschuld einen Regenschirm gegeben hatte, damit sie keinen Regen mehr abbekommt.

Nach einer kleinen Weile ging ich lächelnd weiter. Als ich in Snowdin ankam schlang ich meine Arme um meinen Körper, da ein extrem kalter Wind wehte, welcher mich erzittern ließ. Zurzeit war es oben recht mild, eigentlich viel zu mild für Februar, doch das war mir eigentlich ganz lieb, da ich es wärmer mehr mochte, als wenn es kälter ist. Von Snowdin aus war es nicht mehr weit bis zu den Ruinen und hindurch zu Flowey und meine Vorfreude wuchs immer mehr. Auch wenn er nicht Asriel war, wollte ich nicht, dass er ganz allein ist.

Außerdem kann Flowey wirklich nett sein, wenn er nicht gerade versucht jemanden umzubringen, oder ihn mit ziemlich gemeinen Wörtern beschimpft. Eigentlich mochte ich ihn ja auch immerhin war er ja auch nur allein und wollte einfach etwas fühlen können. Und außerdem war ihm langweilig, also konnte ich ihn eigentlich nicht verurteilen, da ich das Gefühl nur zu gut kannte. Immer wenn die anderen etwas anderes zu tun hatten, dann musste ich mich irgendwie allein beschäftigen und das mochte ich nicht.

Als ich letztendlich am Ende der Ruinen angekommen war, verwirrte es mich, dass ich seine Stimme noch nicht hören konnte. Gerade als ich aus der Tür ging, welche mich direkt zu dem kleinen Feld mit den gelben Blumen führen würde, so wie er auch eine ist, stolperte ich und schrie deswegen leicht auf. Erschrocken kniff ich meine Augen fest zusammen, doch ich traf nicht auf dem Boden auf.

Zwei sanfte, starke Arme fingen mich und halfen mir mich wieder richtig hin zu stellen. Überrascht sah ich auf und bemerkte, warum ich Floweys Stimme noch nicht gehört hatte, selbst von weit weg. Leicht öffnete ich meine Augen und sah direkt in Asriels hellblaue Augen. Er sah mich ebenfalls überrascht an, wurde dann jedoch rot und sah weg.

"F-Frisk. Was…wieso…ich dachte, dass…", stotterte er leise und sah immer wieder aus seinen Augenwinkeln zu mir.

Ich kicherte leise und sah nach unten. Er war wirklich hier, er war bei mir. Ich weiß nicht für wie lange, aber er war wirklich hier. Jemand hatte mir die Chance gegeben Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und wer immer das war, ich dankte es ihm von ganzem Herzen. Da fiel mir der Strauß wieder ein, den ich in der Hand hatte und ich reichte ihn ihm.

"Der ist für dich.", sagte ich leise.

Als ich seinen Blick auf mir spürte, merkte ich wie meine Wangen sich erhitzten. Zögerlich nahm er ihn entgegen und murmelte etwas, was wie 'Danke' klang. Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich zwischen uns breit und ich nutzte die Zeit um ihn zu betrachten. Er sah älter aus, obwohl das eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte. Er sah wirklich gut aus…ein wenig so, wie als er gegen mich gekämpft hat…nur eben ein bisschen jünger und ohne Tattoos. Aber theoretisch müsste er doch viel älter als ich sein, oder?

"Ich…ich nehme an, das hier ist ein Traum, oder?", fragte er leise.

Nun sahen wir uns wieder gegenseitig an, wobei auf seinen Wangen ein niedlicher Rotschimmer schien. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf auf seine Frage. Das hier war eindeutig kein Traum, das wusste ich einfach. Außerdem waren wir nie hier, wenn ich so einen Traum hatte.

Er sah jedoch nun auf die Blumen runter und begann zu lächeln. Es war ein sanftes, liebes, unschuldiges Lächeln und in mir kam erneut der Wunsch hoch ihn retten zu können. Ich wollte es so unbedingt und entschlossen genug dafür war ich auch, doch ich schaffte es einfach nicht und sooft ich auch darüber nachdachte, ich konnte keine Lösung finden.

"Vielleicht sollte ich das ganze einfach nicht hinterfragen, oder?", flüsterte er leise.

Ich nickte und umarmte ihn einfach. Ich wollte, dass er hier bleibt, bei mir und das für immer. Also natürlich nicht hier unten, sondern das er bei mir ist. Er zögerte ein wenig bevor er meine Umarmung erwiderte, drückte mich dann jedoch fest an sich. Es weckte Erinnerungen an damals, als ich ihn getröstet hatte und ich spürte wie die Tränen in meine Augen stiegen.

"Asriel…Ich will nicht das du loslässt.", flüsterte ich heiser.

Er wusste sofort was ich damit meinte und worauf ich anspielte, was ich daran bemerkte, dass er tief die Luft einsog. Dann bettete er seinen Kopf auf meinem und strich mir mit einer Hand sanft über den Rücken. Dass er jetzt größer war als ich, war dabei ziemlich Vorteilhaft und außerdem konnte ich mich so gut an seine Brust kuscheln.

"Aber irgendwann werde ich wieder loslassen müssen, Frisk. Selbst wenn ich das auch nicht möchte.", flüsterte er leise.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Shirt. Ich wusste nicht wie er gewachsen und gealtert war, oder wie er plötzlich Kleidung anhatte die ihm passten, doch es war mir im Moment so egal. Langsam lehnte ich mich ein wenig zurück, mehr in seine Arme, um hoch sehen zu können, wieder in sein Gesicht blicken zu können. Er sah mich ebenfalls wieder direkt an und lächelte schüchtern.

"Wollen wir irgendwo anders hingehen?", fragte ich leise.

Er schien kurz über meine Frage nach zu denken, nickte dann jedoch und wollte mich loslassen, doch ich war schneller und nahm vorher seine Hand. Immerhin wollte ich wirklich nicht, dass er mich losließ, da ich sonst Angst hätte er würde jeden Moment verschwinden und wieder zu Flowey werden. Auch wenn ich Flowey mochte, ich wollte so viel Zeit mit Asriel verbringen wie möglich.

Hand in Hand gingen wir durch das Tor was uns in die Ruinen führte, doch zu keinem Zeitpunkt blieben wir stehen, sondern er schien einen genauen Plan zu haben, wo er hinwollte, sodass er einfach weiter ging. Ich ließ mich einfach mitziehen und fragte mich insgeheim, wo er mich wohl hinführen würde? Als wir durch die Ruinen durch waren und in Snowdin ankamen blieb er immer noch nicht stehen, sondern ging einfach weiter, ohne seine Umgebung zu beachten. Als wir in der Wasserfall Umgebung angekommen waren ging er mit mir durch einen Gang, wo ich noch nie war. Es hatte mittlerweile angefangen zu regnen, weswegen er sich ein wenig zu beeilen schien, doch mir machte der Regen nichts aus.

Als er stehen blieb sah ich mich verwirrt um. Hier war ich noch nie gewesen, aber es war ein wunderschöner, kleiner Platz, welcher vor dem Regen geschützt war, jedoch konnte man die gesamte Wasserfallregion überblicken. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass wir bergauf gegangen waren. Es war nicht viel Platz hier, jedoch wurde alles von einem sanften, blauen Licht erleuchtet und an den Wänden schienen Kristalle zu wachsen, von denen eben jenes Licht kam. Nichts anderes konnte ich sehen, außer, dass am Rand, von wo man den besten Ausblich hatte, es steil herunter ging. Er sah mich an und lächelte.

"Diesen Platz habe ich bemerkt, als ich noch recht jung war, da war an Chara noch nicht einmal zu denken. Du bist die erste Person, die ich hier her führe.", erklärte er mir leise.

Überrascht sah ich ihn an und wurde dann rot. Ich war die erste Person, der er einen so besonderen Platz zeigte? Nicht einmal Chara war hier mit ihm? Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen schüttelte er den Kopf und wir setzten uns zusammen ganz nah an den Rand.

Vorsichtig lehnte ich mich an ihn und genoss die Aussicht.  
"Es ist wirklich schön hier.", flüsterte ich ruhig.

Erst jetzt schien ihm auf zu fallen, dass ich immer noch seine Hand hielt und er versuchte vorsichtig sie weg zu ziehen. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an und hielt seine Hand weiter fest. Der Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen war nun eindeutiger erkennbar und er wandte sofort den Blick ab, als er meinen traf.

"I-ich…ähm…Ich dachte nur…also…", murmelte er leise und seufzte dann.

Leise kicherte ich, da ich seine Reaktion wirklich niedlich fand. Als ich dann langsam seine Hand losließ, jedoch näher an ihn heranrückte, merkte ich wie er noch nervöser wurde.

"Wenn es dir unangenehm ist, dann kann ich auch wegrücken.", sagte ich leise und sah nach unten.

"Äh…nein…es ist schon…o-ok. E-es ist nur…ein wenig ungewohnt. Aber sag mal…wie läuft es denn dort oben. Wie geht es Mom und Dad?"

Er lenkte vom Thema ab, aber das war schon in Ordnung. Es musste komisch für ihn sein, plötzlich wieder seinen Körper zu haben und dann auch noch jemanden bei sich, der ihm so nahe kommt. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich ein wenig wegrücken, immerhin bin ich bestimmt ein wenig zu aufdringlich. Doch gerade als ich das tun wollte, legte er langsam einen Arm um meine Taille, weswegen ich spürte, wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Ja vielleicht war der Themenwechsel doch nicht so schlecht.

"Also eigentlich geht es allen gut. Sans flirtet nicht mehr mit Mom…schon seit zwei Jahren nicht. Bei Mom und Dad bin ich noch am Werkeln, doch ich glaube, dass wird bald wieder was. Ansonsten eigentlich alles normal. Alphys und Undyne sind glücklich, Botschafter zu sein, während man noch zur Schule geht, ist hart… Ach ja! Mettaton und Papyrus gehen seit einer Weile miteinander aus…natürlich ohne das Sans es weiß.", erklärte ich ruhig.

Als ich zu Asriel sah, wirkte er leicht verwirrt. Das war vielleicht ein wenig zu viel Info auf einmal.

"Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte, immerhin ist sie meine Mom…aber wie hast du Sans und Mom auseinander gebracht?", fragte er ruhig.

Das brachte mich wieder zum Kichern, allein schon wenn ich daran dachte.

"Ein paar bitterböse Blicke, ein paar sabotierte Dates…und er hat sich von ganz allein zurück gezogen.", erklärte ich kichernd.

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht, doch dann lächelte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du bist wirklich gemeiner als ich dachte.", kommentierte er nur.

"Und du?", fragte er sofort im Anschluss.

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Was meinte er? Ob ich mit jemandem gehe? Denkt er wirklich ich habe einen Freund? Also einen…festen Freund?

"Was meinst du?", harkte ich nach, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

Sein Blick wandte sich wieder nach vorn, er schien jedoch nichts Bestimmtes zu betrachten. Jedoch wirkte er trauriger…auch sein Lächeln. Also dachte er wirklich ich habe einen Freund…aber warum sollte ihn das denn traurig stimmen außer er…er fühlte so wie ich.

"Gehst du mit jemandem aus?", spezifizierte er seine Frage.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wollte nicht unbedingt darüber sprechen, da der Einzige mit dem ich ausgehen würde gerade neben mir sitzt. Mir fiel dabei jedoch etwas anderes ein, was er gesagt hat. Er dachte das hier sei ein Traum. Hieß das ich tauchte öfter in seinen Träumen auf?

"Asriel…Träumst du manchmal von mir?", horchte ich ihn nun im Gegenzug aus.

Sofort konnte ich sehen, wie sein Gesicht leuchtend rot wurde und er seinen Kopf abwandte. Das war ein eindeutiges 'Ja', doch ich wollte es aus seinem Mund hören, so gemein wie das auch war. Immerhin war es ja nichts weswegen er sich schämen musste, zumindest, wenn man mich fragte.

"I-ich…w-w-wie k-kommst du darauf?", stotterte er leise.

Immer noch sah er mich nicht an, aber ich würde nicht locker lassen, bis ich meine Antwort hatte. Also lehnte ich mich weiter zu ihm, mir jetzt egal, ob ich ihm zu nahe kam, oder nicht. Denn egal warum er von mir träumte, es konnte ja nur einen guten Grund haben, oder? Zumindest bewies das, dass ich ihm wichtig bin, ansonsten würde ich nicht in seinen Träumen auftauchen.

Er rückte jedoch immer weiter weg, konnte aber dann sein Gleichgewicht nicht mehr aufrecht halten, weswegen er auf seiner Seite landete und mich ein wenig mitzog, da sein Arm ja immer noch um meiner Taille war. Jedoch befreite ich mich schnell und legte mich neben ihn, auf den Bauch, sodass ich ihn gut ansehen konnte. Seufzend legte er sich auf den Rücken und sah zu mir.

"Manchmal bist du da. Ist das komisch?", fragte er leise.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte nur.

"Nein, ich finde das eher süß. Ich träume auch manchmal von dir.", log ich.

Na ja es war keine richtige Lüge, aber das manchmal war gelogen. Ich träumte sehr oft von Asriel, weswegen ich ja erst bemerkt hatte, dass ich in ihn verliebt war. Zuerst sah er mich überrascht an, dann wandte er seinen Blick jedoch erneut ab. Ob es ihm trotzdem peinlich war, dass er von mir träumte?

Vorsichtig rückte ich ein wenig näher zu ihm rüber und richtete mich ein wenig auf. Ohne dass er es zu bemerken schien lehnte ich mich über ihn, sodass mein Gesicht über seinem war. Er sah wieder in die Ferne und sein Blick war sehnsüchtig. Nur zu gut konnte ich ihn verstehen und so unbedingt wollte ich ihn retten, doch ich wusste einfach nicht wie. Trotzdem beugte ich mich langsam runter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort drehte er sein Gesicht geschockt zu mir und sah mich an. Ich lächelte ihn einfach an und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"F-Frisk!", protestierte er mit knallrotem Kopf.

Wieder konnte ich zu seiner Reaktion nur anfangen zu kichern.

"Ich liebe dich, Asriel.", gestand ich ihm leise.

Ich spürte wie die Hitze mir ins Gesicht stieg, doch ich musste es ihm einfach sagen, da ich nicht wusste, wie lange er hier bleiben würde. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nun nur noch geschockt. Das Lächeln schwand von meinem Gesicht, da er zu lange nicht antwortete und ich richtete mich einfach auf und sah weg. Vielleicht war ich doch zu weit gegangen. Nie im Leben würde er genauso fühlen wie ich.

Er umarmte mich vorsichtig von hinten und legte seine Stirn auf meine Schulter.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie man merkt, dass man verliebt ist. Immerhin war ich noch nie verliebt…und habe nie die Chance dazu bekommen. Doch ich weiß, dass ich dich sehr gerne habe, und dich nicht verlieren will, Frisk.", flüsterte er.

Sanft legte ich meine Hände auf seine und lehnte mich in seine Umarmung. Wir saßen sehr lange einfach nur so da, redeten über alles Mögliche und die Zeit war mir vollkommen unbewusst. Wie lange war ich überhaupt schon hier unten. Wie lange waren wir schon hier? Macht Mom sich schon Sorgen um mich? Jedoch wurden diese ganzen Gedanken unwichtig, während ich in seinen Armen saß und mich entspannte. Sein sanfter Atem traf auf meinen Hals und ich wollte mich keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Als jedoch mein Handy anfing zu klingeln erschraken wir uns beide. Mom rief mich an, das sah ich, als ich es rausholte und auf das Display sah. Asriel hatte ebenfalls aufgesehen und sein Kinn lag nun auf meiner Schulter.

Ich überlegte einen Moment ob ich rangehen sollte, tat es dann zögerlich und versicherte Mom, dass es mir gut ging und dass alles in Ordnung sei. Sie tadelte mich dafür, dass ich anscheinend das Mittagessen verpasst hatte und dass es schon spät wurde und ich noch nicht wieder zurück war. Erst jetzt wurde mir die Zeit wieder bewusst. Um neun war ich von Zuhause los. Der Weg bis zum Mt. Eboot dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde und bis hinter die Ruinen dauerte es meistens eine dreiviertel bis eine ganze Stunde.

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte sah ich auf die Uhr und bemerkte erschrocken, dass es schon nach 16 war. Bald würde es draußen dunkel werden und dann würde Mom sich erst recht Sorgen machen. Aber wie hatte ich es denn geschafft so lange hier unten zu sein und nichts zu merken?

"Hast du dolle Ärger bekommen? Mom hat sich ganz schön wütend angehört.", merkte Asriel leise an.

Schnell steckte ich mein Handy wieder weg und sah zu ihm.

"Nur ein bisschen, weil ich das Essen verpasst hab. Die Zeit hier unten vergeht wirklich schnell. Zumindest wenn man bei jemandem ist, den man gern hat.", antwortete ich leise.

Er sah mich eine Weile an und stand dann auf. Lächelnd half er mir auf, obwohl ich ihn ein wenig verwirrt ansah.

"Dann solltest du vielleicht schnell zurückgehe, Mom kann echt gruselig werden, wenn sie wütend ist. Ich bring dich noch bis zum Ausgang.", erklärte er ruhig.

Ich schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und sah ihn traurig an. Ich wollte noch nicht gehen, immerhin fühle ich mich gerade so unheimlich wohl bei ihm. Aber irgendwo hatte er auch Recht, ich musste nach Hause, ansonsten würde Mom echt total wütend werden, weil ich so lange weg war.

"Ich komme noch mit zurück zu den Ruinen. Den Weg nach Hause finde ich allein.", widersprach ich ihm schmollend.

Doch nun schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Ich möchte nicht die ganze Zeit nur da rumhängen und jetzt wo ich diese Möglichkeit schon einmal habe, will ich sie auch nutzen. Immerhin ist es ja nicht so, dass mir etwas passieren könnte.", sagte er ruhig.

Seufzend gab ich mich geschlagen, da er ja irgendwie Recht hatte. Als Flowey war er ja wohl kaum er selbst und jetzt hatte er aus mir unbekannten Gründen seinen Körper zurück und wollte natürlich alle Zeit nutzen die er hatte. Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich zurück und in Richtung Ausgang. Jedoch verwirrte mich sein Verhalten, als wir an der Statue vorbei kamen, bei der diese kleine Melodie spielte.

Er sah die Statue verwirrt und überrascht an und blieb für einen Moment stehen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging weiter. Schon fast hektisch zog er mich von dort weg und blieb still, bis wir in Hotland ankamen.

"Sag mal…wie willst du das eigentlich mit Mom und Dad schaffen. Ich meine, das letzte was ich mitbekommen habe, war dass sie irre wütend auf ihn war.", fragte er leise und sah nach unten.

Sanft drücke ich seine Hand und ging ein wenig schneller, sodass ich nun wieder neben ihm war. Es musste ihn sehr bedrücken, dass Mom und Dad nicht mehr zusammen waren. Und wahrscheinlich gibt er sich auch noch die Schuld daran. Doch ich kam in solchen Momenten nicht umhin so unglaublich wütend auf Chara zu sein, obwohl ich ihn nicht einmal kannte, sodass ich meine pazifistischen Ansichten fast vergaß. Es war einfach nur unfair, warum musste unbedingt Asriel darunter leiden!

"Vertrau mir, ich bekomme das schon hin. Und wenn ich dich hier unten raushole, dann ist da schon wieder alles in Ordnung.", versicherte ich ihm, schlug mir jedoch sofort eine Hand vor den Mund.

Hatte ich gerade wirklich gesagt, dass ich ihn hier raus hole? Natürlich war das mein aller größter Wunsch auf der Welt, doch ich wusste doch noch nicht einmal wie. Seinem Blick zu urteilen, habe ich es wirklich laut ausgesprochen und nicht nur in Gedanken hinzugefügt. Sein Lächeln war wieder traurig geworden und er hatte den Blick nach unten gewandt. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer, bis er stehen blieb und ich neben ihm.

"Ich beneide dich wirklich dafür, dass du immer noch denkst, es gäbe eine Rettung für mich. Fakt ist, dass ich nicht unbeteiligt bin, an den Dingen die passiert sind und, dass ich etwas hätte machen müssen. Das habe ich jedoch nicht und das hier-…!"

Schnell hatte ich ihn unterbrochen, mit der einzigen Methode die mir einfiel, indem ich meine Lippen auf seine gepresst hatte. Na gut, vielleicht wäre es einfacher gewesen, wenn ich ihm mit meiner freien Hand den Mund zugehalten hätte, doch ich war in Panik verfallen.

Er soll nicht denken, dass dies hier seine gerechte Bestrafung ist, er soll nicht denken, dass er an allem Schuld ist. Chara ist Schuld, Chara hat ihn manipuliert und er hat keine Schuld an irgendwas! Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und mit geröteten Wangen sah er mich an. Langsam zog ich mich zurück und wandte den Blick ab.

"I-ich…ich will nicht… Ich will nicht, dass du so denkst! Irgendwie werde ich es schaffen dich hier raus zu holen, mir egal wie. Chara ist an allem Schuld und nicht du und es ist nicht fair, dass du jetzt dafür leiden musst!", rechtfertigte ich mich vor ihm.

Doch er schloss mich einfach in seine Arme, nur kurz, wahrscheinlich um mich zu beruhigen und es half wirklich. Ich war gerade wirklich für einen kurzen Moment in Panik geraten und ich mochte es nicht, wenn ich die Kontrolle über meine Gedanken verlor. Seit ich damals den Mt. Ebott herunter gefallen bin passiert es, dass wenn ich große Angst bekam oder in Panik verfiel, sich Gedanken in meinen Kopf schlichen, die da nicht hingehörten. Charas Gedanken…

Ich wusste, dass ich irgendwie eine Verbindung zu ihm aufgebaut haben musste, als ich auf den Blumen gelandet bin, doch ich würde nicht zulassen, dass er mich kontrolliert und manipuliert!

Der Rest des Weges verlief ruhig. Keine von uns sprach das Thema noch einmal an und wir taten so, als wäre der Kuss nie passiert. Als wir dann am Ausgang angekommen waren, nahm er mich erneut wortlos in den Arm.

"Warum ist es immer so schwer los zu lassen, wenn du hier bist?", fragte er leise.

Traurig vergrub ich mein Gesicht in seinem Nackenfell und klammerte mich an sein Shirt.

"Vielleicht weil wir beide nicht loslassen wollen?", antwortete ich ruhig.

Da tat er etwas Unerwartetes. Er nahm mein Gesicht und hob es an, sodass ich ihn ansehen musste. Dann drückte er schüchtern seine Lippen auf meine und schloss seine Augen. Diesmal war ich die Person, die überrascht war, doch ich ließ mich darauf ein. Zwar noch zögerlich erwiderte ich den Kuss und legte meine Arme um seinen Hals. Es war einfach ein süßer, unschuldiger Kuss, welcher für mich diesen Valentinstag nur noch schöner mache.

Als er sich zurückzog sahen wir uns gegenseitig in die Augen, da es hier recht dunkel war und ich es riskieren konnte meine Augen ein wenig weiter auf zu machen. Sanft strich er mir über die Wange und lächelte mich an. Ob Monster oder Mensch, egal was er vielleicht getan hatte, oder was er hätte tun können, für mich war er das wundervollste Wesen, was ich je kennenlernen durfte und je kennenlernen würde.

"Dann werde ich sehnsüchtig darauf warten, dass du herkommst und mich hier rausholst Frisk. Doch ich glaube bis dahin musst du dich mit Flowey zufrieden geben.", flüsterte er auf meine Lippen.

Ich nickte und kraulte ihm leicht den Nacken. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, was ich daran bemerkte, dass ihm leichte Schauer über den Rücken liefen.

"Ich werde dich auf alle Fälle retten, egal was ich tun muss.", wisperte ich zurück.

Langsam, um den Moment noch so lange wie möglich hin zu ziehen, ließen wir einander los und ich drehte mich um.

"Frisk…ich glaube ich liebe dich auch…", hörte ich ihn flüstern.

Ich bemerkte ein grelles, weißes Licht hinter mir, doch traute mich nicht hin zu sehen. Schnell stieg ich wieder hinauf an die Oberfläche und sah dann erst nach unten. Dort konnte ich niemanden mehr erkennen, also wandte ich meinen Blick zum Himmel. Ich werde zurückkommen und dich retten Asriel, das habe ich dir versprochen und meine Versprechen breche ich nicht.

Lächelnd nickte ich mir selbst zu und beeilte mich dann von diesem Berg herunter zu kommen und zurück nach Hause. Ich würde zwar sowieso schon von Mom Ärger bekommen, doch ich musste es ja nicht noch schlimmer machen. Auf dem ganzen Weg und auch noch zu Hause, bis spät in die Nacht hinein überlegte ich wie ich mein Versprechen an Asriel wahr machen könnte und das so schnell wie möglich, damit zukünftige Valentinstage immer wie dieser sein könnten.


End file.
